


Symphony for a Certain Someone

by mercutiglo



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Alcohol, But not in a kinky sense, Cecil Kanagawa's Antics, Fire, Handcuffs, Light Angst, M/M, Pianos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 11:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14471844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercutiglo/pseuds/mercutiglo
Summary: Juno is back for another case at the Kanagawa household except that it's not really another case and oh hey who's there with him?





	Symphony for a Certain Someone

Juno Steel knew that taking another case with the Kanagawa family would probably be the one that would either kill him or force him into retirement, and yet, there he was once again, at the Kanagawa mansion. Juno should have been more concerned, more alert, but at this point he knew and just had to accept that there was no real way of getting out of whatever was going to be happening next on the one and only Cecil Kanagawa’s latest torture show of some sort. Rita had tried to tell him all about the latest before he left for this case, but he hadn’t really been paying any attention to anything she had to say, he was too wrapped up in memories for that. He knew that going back there would bring up all the memories he was desperately trying to push back of Peter Nureyev, but a PI with only one eye doesn’t get much work, even when one of those eyes is mechanical, word that an eye is back in order doesn’t spread as quickly as word that one is out of order.

“Alright, Kanagawa. What do you need this time, I’m on a tight schedule,” was how he addressed Cassandra Kanagawa when she strolled into the foyer, dressed to kill if she hadn’t already done so today, which was a serious possibility with this messed up family. 

“Oh, Juno, why so brash? It’s been so long since we last saw you, I was hoping we might have time to catch up.”

“We both know neither of us wants to stick around and chat. And you refused to tell Rita what you needed me for over the phone, so just spit it out.” Cassandra looked down for a quick moment, shifting her weight between her feet. “Cassandra please tell me you have a real reason for actually calling me here. Because last time -” 

He didn’t need to finish his sentence. He had somehow not noticed the sounds of the cameramen sneaking up behind him, who grabbed him roughly. He feared they might just rip him apart on the spot, but Cassandra yelled a very fierce sounding “Hey!” at them and their bloodthirsty lenses backed off for a moment, and then dejectedly let go of him when she put handcuffs on Juno’s wrists behind his back. She leaned in close to the detective’s ear. “Sorry, Juno. The viewers have been asking for you and your little friend to come back, and I’ve grown quite close to Cecil after my spectacular performance at Hoosegow.”

“So there was no case in the first place. Wait, frie-” The rough canvas bag slid over his head.

“There was no case in the first place, Juno.”

 

\----

 

Juno Steel had memorized as many floor plans of the Kanagawa mansion as Rita could find, but he got all twisted around when the excruciating pain of the Theia shorting out caused him to lose focus of where he was, considering he also couldn’t see due to the canvas bag over his head. He heard doors opening and closing around him, being roughly shoved through them. He was surprised the cameramen were so well behaved, but he supposed Cecil had had plenty of time to work on them and perfect them since he had last been around the Kanagawa mansion, so he must’ve had plenty of outcast cameramen that didn’t quite fit his needs.

At some point, he was harshly set onto a bench, and was handcuffed on both hands. He knew someone was sat next to him, but the bag was still over his head. His right hand was handcuffed to whoever was next to him, and his left hand was handcuffed to a bar in front of him.

He realized something was familiar. Not just the fact that he was restrained in the Kanagawa household, but it was something about the person next to him as well. Juno couldn’t see who it was just yet, and it sounded like they couldn’t speak, like there was some kind of gag covering their mouth. That’s two senses out of commission and he couldn’t really feel anything either, though generally feeling up a person you’ve just met is frowned upon. Same with licking someone. Unless he had magically developed a sixth sense there was something in the way this other person-

Smelled. A pain-addled memory reminded him of a time Juno “try anything once” Steel had said “Never tried eating cologne” right here in this very same mansion. There was only one person that could be sat next to him, that smell, a scent from some other planet like nothing he’d ever smelled before.

The bag was ripped off his head and his face was roughly turned away from who was sitting next to him, towards the less-than-lovely sneering face of Cecil Kanagawa. “Junebug, darling, you’re late.”

“Sorry, Cecil, didn’t want to come. What the hell are you up to this time? Here to get another episode off of trying to kill me or just trying to kill me?”

“Oh, Junebug. You know I could never try and kill you. Without getting an episode out of it. Now hold still, we haven’t done your makeup and the stream goes live in two minutes. And it WON’T be as easy this time.”

“What won-glkasdjkfl” Juno started to ask, but was interrupted by a powder puff covering his face, probably shortening his life by at least a few more years, and if he was being honest he was running out of years to shorten. He coughed as much powder out of his mouth and throat as he could, and spit it onto Cecil’s 10,000 cred heeled boots. “Cecil. What won’t be as easy this time?”

“Close your eyes Juno, I’d hate to accidentally make you completely blind before things have even started. Although, it would be fun…. Care to give it a try?” Juno closed his eyes. “You’re no fun anymore, Juno.”

“You know, it’s tempting, but I’ve got plans after this. Make sure the eyeliner looks good, I forgot to put my spare eyeliner in my purse, so I won’t have time to fix your mistakes.”

Cecil gave a little “Tsk tsk” at Juno’s doubt, and Cecil’s hands were surprisingly light while he tilted Juno’s head to apply the cosmetics. He applied lipstick as well. “Open your eyes, tell me I’m not the best makeup artist you’ve ever had.”

“You’re not the best makeup artist I’ve ever had. I am. These wings are just a little bit off, but I must say, you picked another wonderful color of lipstick. Tell me Cecil, where do you get your lipsticks?” His voice was dripping with sarcasm as he heard a slight scoff from the person behind him, but Cecil still held his head in his hand, preventing Juno from turning around.

Cecil’s slight smile dropped completely. “You know Juno, bringing you around almost isn’t worth it if you’re going to be such a meanie. Cameraman, take the tape off of our little PI’s ‘friend’, I’m sure they’ll have plenty to talk about before their deaths. And don’t worry darling, you don’t need any makeup. Your face is perfect just as it is.” Cecil’s smile returned, giving the other person on the bench a little wink. 

The gasp from beside Juno caused him to whip his head around as Cecil finally let go of his face.

Who else could it have been.

Back where they really got to know each other.

Peter Nureyev.

  
\----  
  


“Welcome back, viewers! So many of you have asked, and now you shall receive! One of my favorite little darlings, the best - or worst - PI I’ve ever seen, Juno Steel, back for one more starring role. And, since so many of you were enthralled by his companion and their chemistry last time, we have his lovely ‘friend’ from Juno’s last appearance, Dark Matters agent Rex Glass!”

Cecil’s voice boomed throughout the room they were in, but Juno was busy trying to get information out of the man who had disappeared once again, even though Juno had been the one to disappear on him. He just…. Thought Peter would have sent some sort of message, you know? Peter looked up at the window where they could see Cecil speaking, and rolled his eyes. “You know, I really would have thought Cecil had seen through the Rex Glass persona. I could’ve given him a number of viable other names, Rex Glass wasn’t even one of my favorites.” He looked back down at the detective sitting next to him, mouth slightly open and eyes wide trying to figure out what in hell had caused him to leave such a beauty in the middle of the night. “Juno. Are you alright?”

Juno started to speak, but Cecil’s booming voice cut him off. “Look, lovebirds, I know it’s been a while, but can we get started? I want to. So here’s what’s going to happen! Junebug, you know how much I  _ looooooove _ a good song. So, I want you and Agent Glass to compose a piano sonata for me.” The fake audience “Awwww”ed. “I know, I know. It should embody all of my best qualities, and we don’t need to worry about the bad ones because there are none.”

“Are you sure? Are you _really_ sure about that one? Because I have a jagged scar on my arm from the last time I was here, and despite all the camera action you got out of her, I’m sure Cassie didn’t love being cooped up in Hoosegow all that much. And last time I was here, I believe you were grounded for -”  
“Oh Junebug! You spoilsport! I can make this harder on you if you’d like, but I have a feeling you’re already going to be at a disadvantage.” Something clicked, and they started to move ever so slightly. Juno looked at the floor and yes they were indeed sliding towards the fire moat that was around the walls of the room. “As you can now see, the floor will be moving. And you’re on wheels. And the longer it takes, the more unpredictable the floor will be. And actually, my dear sister Cassandra is the one controlling the floor. After all, the two of you are the ones who sent her to Hoosegow.” Cassandra showed up next to her twin brother in front of the glass of the observation window, and gave a little wave with one hand, her other hand holding a joystick that seemed to be what was controlling the floor Peter and Juno were currently careening around on. “Also, there will be live polls over what works as well, but basically we’re recording all of it as well and will be selling all of the songs live during the broadcast. Well, what are you waiting for? Get to it!”

Juno and Peter both looked down at the piano they were attached to, at their hands attached together, and then at each other. “Oh, one last thing boys.” They both glared at the window above them. “Don’t look so excited to hear me, dears. Your handcuffs. They were soldered together while I did your makeup, Juno. They’ve also been reinforced by special materials not yet on the market because they’re still in the testing stages. Particularly,  _ this  _ testing stage. So don’t think you can use a little plasma cutter this time! Not that you’d even be able to reach one. That’s all!”

“Rex.”

“Yes, Juno?”

“Please. Please, god, tell me you know how to play the piano.”

“Juno. Darling. I can play violin. Trumpet. Harp. Clarinet. Even the goddamn kazoo, Juno! But the piano was -”

“You never learned the piano?!”

“I never thought that it was going to be relevant in a life or death situation, Juno!”

“Goddamnit, Peter! I can’t teach you to play piano before we die!”

“Wait…. Juno. You can play piano?”

“You can play kazoo but not the piano! You don’t get to judge what I do or do not know how to play! Just, here.” Juno grabbed the hand of Nureyev’s that he was handcuffed to and placed it on the keys. “At least you know the basic concepts of music. Just, figure something out. It’s a scale.”

“Juno how do you know how to play piano?” Juno was busy focusing on remembering something he hadn’t practiced in at least 20 years, but the knowledge came flooding back into his fingers as he messed around with the keys. “Juno?” 

He sighed, and looked over at Nureyev. “Look. Sasha’s mom is a sweet lady. My mother was not. I would hang out at Sasha’s as much as physically possible, and her mother had some old books and a horribly out of tune piano. She would give me the keys when the Wires went on trips so that I could feed the cat and escape my mom. Happy?” Juno looked back towards the piano as Cassandra decided a quick change in direction was necessary, sending them steeply sideways across the entirety of the room, only to be sent back the other way at the last second.

The sound of Cassandra’s cackling echoed throughout the massive room. “Get it together, you two! Cecil won’t let me throw you into the flames just yet, not quite enough drama for his little show. But I’d  _ hurry it up _ if I were you.” Juno couldn’t tell if she said it that way because she was angry at him or because she was trying to help them. The floor became a lot less drastic of movements vertically, but more frequent horizontal movements, and he knew it was only a matter of time before she made a “mistake.”

Juno went to put his hands in the middle of the piano, ready to simply take over and not deal with trying to even teach Nureyev piano, but his left hand stopped before he could get it above the second octave. His right hand was more free, being attached to Peter instead of the piano, but still a hindrance to his actual ability to play.

“Okay here’s what we’re gonna do. Put your arm…. Yeah there.” Nureyev crossed his arm over Juno’s, so Juno was able to reach the higher keys. “So what we’re going to do. Your left hand is going to mimic my left hand. Your right hand is going to mimic my right hand. I’ll try and make the movements slow and exaggerated, but no promises. Okay?”

“I…. Sure, Juno.”

Juno laid his hands on the keys, and closed his eyes. He couldn’t tell if Peter was actually following his movements or not, he was focused on trying to slow his fingers down from the frantic tune that was playing inside his head. It was a piece Juno had composed himself, with a bit of help from Sasha’s mother. It was one of the last pieces he had ever played on the piano, because just after that was when Annie died, and his presence wasn’t necessarily appreciated quite so much. It involved a lot of lower range melody, a minor key, and years of torment, depression, and guilt that bubbled around inside of him. He only caught bits of the actual sounds in between flooding memories, but it sounded like Peter was able to catch on relatively quickly, and the harmonization made it sound less depressing, but the fact that Peter was the one providing the melody didn’t do any good for Juno’s myriad of thoughts running rapid-fire, including when they first met, the last time Juno had seen him, and every single goddamn second he had missed the thief of his heart that was sitting next to him. 

By the time he hit the last note, he hadn’t realized that the floor had been stopped. Peter was simply staring at him, tears welled in his eyes. So, maybe it seemed a lot more depressing to other people. To Juno, that was just the way life was. Cassandra was simply staring, Cecil next to her, using her shoulder to mop up some of his tears. He let the silence sit for a moment. “So, this means we’re good to go, right? Can you please come break off these handcuffs now?”

  
\----

 

“Juno, do you really not remember anything about how gorgeous that was?” Peter Nureyev was once again in his apartment after a case at the Kanagawa’s. Cecil had let them go immediately, telling them that if they ever got tired of the detective business, they were absolutely welcome to come back and he wouldn’t even play any tricks on him. He was saying the critics were already saying “Chartbreaking and Heartbreaking” as though they would want that again. Cecil admitted it wasn’t his usual style to have something so…. Wholesome happen, but he couldn’t destroy such beautiful talent. Juno didn’t care, he just wanted to go home and drink away the memories that had all resurfaced.

He finished his glass of wine, and poured the rest of the bottle into his glass before answering with a heavy sigh. “For the last time, Peter. I really don’t. I was stuck in the past of bullshit that I call my life, not on what I was actually doing.” His voicemail was already blowing up from simply Rita’s calls, half of them just her sobbing into her phone something about beautiful blah blah blah.  _ If she calls one more- _ the phone ringing again interrupted his thought. He handed Peter his glass, got up from the couch, walked over to the phone, and unplugged it. He came back over, and sat back down, leaning into Peter’s lanky form, exhausted. 

“Now Juno, do I need to worry about you running off for whatever reason again?” Peter asked as Juno closed his eyes. He opened them back up, downed the rest of his glass, and went over to the cabinet to grab something a little stronger. Some ten cred bottle of vodka was what he pulled out, and he sat down with it. He began to pour it like water before Nureyev could take it away from him. “Juno darling, don’t. I’m sorry, I meant it as a joke. Just…. Talk to me, Juno. Why did you do it?”

He stared at Peter as he downed half his shitty liquor. “Because I’m full of great decisions, can’t you tell, Peter?” The malice in his voice was not entirely backed by real emotion, but Peter could tell it wasn’t entirely due to alcohol consumption either.

“Are you trying to say I’m just another one of your shitty decisions?” He grabbed the rest of Juno’s glass away and downed it himself. “Is that why you just left without saying anything, Juno? And then expected me to come running back?” He set the bottle and the glass on the floor where Juno couldn’t reach them and turned Juno so that he was actually facing him. “Tell me why you left, Juno.”

Juno looked at him for a long moment, then lightly leaned into Peter’s chest, staring out into the room. “I couldn’t leave Hyperion City, Peter. It may be a shitty place, but it’s my shitty place. I was excited at the thought of leaving, but when it came to it, I knew leaving it would just mean going to another place people are desperate to leave behind. There’s no escaping places people just want to leave behind. And…. I wanted to escape places with you. I would’ve escaped any city in the galaxy with you. But I realized I wasn’t done with this one yet.” He could’ve said more, but he had the feeling Peter already knew whatever else he had to say, knowing that after Brahma Nureyev had caught the city hopping sickness, and Juno hadn’t let himself fall into that ruse.

“Juno. Juno, look at me.” Peter had to gently pull Juno’s face to actually meet his, and Peter gave Juno a soft kiss on the lips, too tender for the words that had just been said to him, but too late at night and just too drunk to care. “I still stand by what I said that night, Juno. I think I may have fallen in love with you. And if that means sticking around Mars a bit more again, you’re worth sticking around for.” He kissed Juno again, this time Juno pressing back into it. Nureyev pulled back from the kiss and pulled Juno further into his arms. “And this time I’m not letting you go. But also, I’m very tired after today, Juno.” He closed his eyes, his head lolled back on to the back of the couch. Juno reached towards the bottle of vodka that Peter had taken away from him, hoping to both permanently forget this whole day as well as burn it into the deepest parts of his mind. “Juno put it down. Just go to sleep. I swear….” His sentence trailed off as he drifted off to sleep. Juno looked at the bottle in his hand, and took one long swig from it before putting it back on the floor. 

After all, what all could possibly go wrong with a master thief back in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a discussion in a discord about handcuffs being welded together. And then the wonderful Clint (http://birbinavest.tumblr.com/) makes the most BEAUTIFUL PENUMBRA ART AND YOU ALL NEED TO GO GIVE THEM LOVE OKAY. IT'S GOOD ART, READERS.
> 
> There's a first time for everything and I actually had a beta reader this time! Rubywolfsbane on here and on tumblr, I know she's written a couple fics and you should go love them. 
> 
> As always, feel free to kudos and leave comments if you enjoyed! I love getting comments! It makes me want to make more things! That's why this is already the /fifth/ fic I've posted in 2k18! Go follow my friends! *Glory Out.*


End file.
